Triduction
by killah-sama
Summary: [YAOI] [Rating lowered, content unchanged] [Dedicated to my 100th reviewer, darkmistressofyaoi!] Yami wants sex. Yuugi's not ready. But Yami's insistent. What's up his sleeve? Trickery? Seduction? Both, of course! It's triduction: Yami no Yuugi style.
1. Prologue

**Title: **Triduction  
**Chapter:** 1/4**  
Rating: **M  
**Pairing(s): **Main- Yami/Yuugi; Side- There may be some roaming around…  
**Genre: **Humor / Romance  
**Warnings: **Yaoi, **lemon cut up **(warning will be shown before the cut up), sex, sex talk, sexual references, persuasion to have sex, citrus, limes, perverted Yami, and coarse language. NO FULL LEMONS (s'not like I can write them x.X), but Yami tries… Heh… The rating is high for a REASON!

**Summary:** (YAOI – WARNING: Rating is high for a reason!) Yami wants sex. Yuugi's not ready. But Yami's insistent. What's up his sleeve? Trickery? Seduction? Both, of course! It's triduction: Yami no Yuugi style.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh… Well… You don't want to know what I'd do. /perverted grin/

**Note:** I'm so damn perverted. XDDD VIRGIN MINDS BEWARE OF MY PERVERTEDNESS! I've already corrupted one virgin mind this month, and I don't need another one over my head. -.-

HAH! I've gone from a chaste kiss to rabid yaoi-y goodness in a split second. XDDD Fear me! … -.- Ignore me…

And also note this is my first "descriptive" yaoi fic, so it will be choppy. X.X

------

Yami's hands wandered lower and lower, stroking Yuugi's inner thighs. The boy moaned into the kiss, causing Yami to smirk predatorily against his love's full lips. He pushed his hikari adjacent to the wall and distracted his hikari, sneaking his hand around slim hips to cup one cheek of the boy's ass, long enough for his free hand to continue fondling those shivering inner thighs.

Yami allowed his light to slip his tongue into his slightly larger mouth and to explore the wet, hot caverns that Yami had been told tasted like hot cinnamon. Deciding Yuugi was distracted enough, Yami stealthily moved the hand that was currently stroking Yuugi's inner thighs inches so that it hovered over his love's most private area.

Yami stroked Yuugi through his leather, relishing in the fact that it was his touch that cause Yuugi to shiver and moan so in such a provocative way. He stroked harder, hearing both his love's and his own ragged breaths. The dark pulled his hand away from Yuugi's delicious body just long enough to move his shaking fingers from the luscious area, up to the zipper of Yuugi's pants.

(Yami…?) Yuugi froze, his tongue in mid-dance.

((Yes, love?)) Yami had the pants completely unzipped and was trying to shimmy the tight leather off his hikari's hips.

(_Get the _HELL_ off me!_) Yuugi pulled his mouth away from Yami's and shoved the offending man off his form.

Yami stared intently at Yuugi with hungry eyes, taking in the sight of his love's current state. The light was pressed against the wall, lips swollen and slightly hanging open, heaving in huge breaths of much-needed oxygen. Red hickeys and other moist bite marks trailed the spot right under his full, pink lips down his jaw and to his collarbone. His gravity-defying locks were drenched in perspiration, causing some of them to splay over his heaving shoulders, and the golden bolts of silk lightning framed his clouded eyes. Last of all, his legs were outstretched invitingly, pants pulled down slightly and wide open, revealing…slightly bulging white boxers.

"Yami! I've told you many times before- I will not have sex with you!"

Yami pouted. "Y-you don't love me?" he asked.

"Those damn eyes don't work on the master," Yuugi chided. "And yes, I do love you, but-"

"No buts, let's fuck!"

Yuugi blushed at the rather blunt suggestion, but shook his head. "No, Yami. I love you and all, but I'm not ready for a sexual relationship."

"Can't I…can't I just _touch_ you a little?" Yami asked innocently.

"NO, Yami."

Yami pouted again. "Oh, all right, Aibou. There's only so long I can wait, Yuugi, but if I must, I will."

Yuugi beamed. "Thank you, Yami."

Yami eyed Yuugi again and stepped a little closer. His breath tickled the other's neck and he took one of Yuugi's hands in his. "You know, Yuugi…this…" He trailed a finger down Yuugi's erection and purred, "…could be resolved with a few simple…" He licked his lips and smacked them near the shell of Yuugi's ear. "…sucks."

Yuugi growled and shoved the pharaoh off his form. "I thought you were done being horny!"

"Goodness, no!" Yami exclaimed in mock surprise, gesturing down to his bulging manhood.

Yuugi rolled his eyes. "Nothing oral, either."

"But Yuuuuugi! How else am I supposed to get rid of this?"

Yuugi pushed himself from the wall and started to walk towards the stairs. "You be a good little gay boy and touch yourself like the rest of us not getting' any."

"You touch yourself?"

"I'll have to now, thanks to you."

"Can I watch?"

"…" Yuugi rolled his eyes. "On second thought, I'm going to take a cold shower."

"Can I join?"

"…"

"I'll only touch you a _little_ bit…"

"Damn it! Go fuck yourself, Yami."

Yami licked his lips. "I'd rather fuck you, my delectable light," he purred, raking his eyes over Yuugi's form.

Yuugi shivered under his dark's lustful eyes. "N-no." Then, more boldly, "You keep those perverted thoughts to yourself." With a teasing sway in his slim hips, he walked up the stairs.

------

**(Lemon _cut up_ here. n.n Skip to the next bold print if you don't like.)**

"Oh- oh- oohhh! Harder! More! Please! Oh, ahhh! S-so good! Harder!"

Yami was only happy to comply. He thrust harder into Yuugi's tight entrance, pleasuring both of their needs.

"Gonna…gonna cum," Yuugi moaned.

"Cum for me, love." Yami buried himself to the hilt, moaning as the heat constricted around him. He felt himself about to reach his climax, and as the pleasured scream of his name reached his ears, he was brought over the edge. The dark reached his limit and-

**(Hallo again. n.n Come back to me. O.O)**

"A_hem_?"

Yami- and the squirming body beneath him- froze. "Aibou?"

Yuugi frowned from the doorway of the darkness's soul room as the Yuugi under Yami disappeared. "So Yami…do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Yami groaned. "Damn it, Yuugi! That was my second best wet dream ever! You interrupted it right when it was getting good…"

Yuugi arched an eyebrow. "And the best was…?"

A goofy grin broke out on Yami's face. "I was shackled to the bed, screaming your name out in ecstasy, and you were sucking-"

"I don't need to hear anymore!" Yuugi screamed, covering his ears.

Yami smirked, but it soon fell. "But Yuugi, if you won't do the real thing out in real life, why do you deny me the pleasure of letting my imagination go wild?"

"I can hear my own voice going "Please, touch me! Ah ah ah- harder harder!" through the hallway!" Yuugi cried angrily.

Yami drooled at the _very_ good imitation.

Yuugi growled. "You pervert! Go to sleep," he snapped, slamming the door of Yami's soul room shut.

Yami sighed. "I'm never going to get laid now…" But he smirked predatorily again as sleep neared him, bringing with it the horny Yuugi clone.

But during the incredibly hot dream sex with the contortionist-like Yuugi-clone, Yami swore to himself: _I will make Yuugi mine- body and soul._

------

**Killah:** Heh… I know I should be working on other fics… La… But the perversion just took over! I'm sorry… T-T REVIEW AND NO FLAMES. n.n Thank you, la!


	2. Trickery

**Title: **Triduction  
**Chapter:** 2/4; Trickery**  
Rating: **M  
**Pairing(s): **Main- Yami/Yuugi; Side- There may be some roaming around…  
**Genre: **Humor / Romance  
**Warnings: **Yaoi, sex, sex talk, sexual references, persuasion to have sex, citrus, limes, perverted Yami, trickery, coarse language, heavy petting, and OOCness. xDDD NO FULL LEMONS (s'not like I can write them x.X), but Yami tries… Heh… The rating is high for a REASON!

**Summary:** (YAOI – WARNING: Rating is high for a reason!) Yami wants sex. Yuugi's not ready. But Yami's insistent. What's up his sleeve? Trickery? Seduction? Both, of course! It's triduction: Yami no Yuugi style.

**Disclaimer: **I've made this fic, and that's quite enough for me! n.n

**Note:** Same note as the last chapter, PLUS:

I made a huge mistake in the last chapter. X.x I put _"Yuugi stared intently at Yuugi with hungry eyes…" _when it should have been YAMI stared intently blah blah blah. I mean, why would Yuugi stare at himself? X.X HOW could he without a mirror? XDDD **_This has been edited 2/15/06._**

I'd also like to thank all my reviewers. I love you all! T-T /tears of joy/ I've never had that many for one chapter. n.n …And I got a giant surprise when I read Zacarane's review. Lemon? ME? ./big ole' blush/ I can't do that. x.X My sister's homophobic enough without having to stumble upon this document. X.X …And I don't know how. XDDD I'm so pitiful… n.T

------

The next day, Yami had come to the conclusion that the only way to convince Yuugi into sex was to trick him. So that damn crazy fool locked himself in his room and brainstormed ways to do so.

The day after that, Yami began his gloriously perverted farce (he would have started sooner, but the door was really really hard to unlock and open x.X).

**Operation Pity Sex**

"Aibou?" Yami asked.

Yuugi looked up from his book at the sound of his name. "Yes, Yami?"

Yami watched as his light book marked his page with a picture of them. Jounouchi took it a week after the two had announced their love. The blonde had caught them at the worst possible time; they had been in the middle of a heavy make out session. The photo pictured them seated on a bench behind a row of shrubs; Yami was ravishing his light's sensitive neck while Yuugi's back arched in pleasure.

The darkness remembered the conversation they had had after the picture was (forcibly) taken away from Jounouchi.

_"Yami…we shouldn't have been doing that out in public. We could have gotten in trouble…"_

_Yami purred and stroked Yuugi's cheek seductively. "You weren't complaining while I was doing this…"_

_And with that said, another make out session ensued._

Yami limped over to Yuugi and climbed onto the bed, lying down on his back. "Aibou…I fell down." He lifted up his shirt, revealing his sloppily bandaged navel. …Hey, it's hard to self-bandage, okay? ./silence/ Shut up and keep reading… -.-

Yuugi giggled cutely. Crawling onto all fours, he lowered his head over the dark's midriff and rained it with butterfly kisses.

Yami moaned and closed his eyes blissfully. "Yuugi…" He loved his light's gentle ministrations.

Yuugi lifted his head in confusion. "You don't like? Should I stop?"

"No!" Yami could have sworn he had seen a smirk on Yuugi's lips, but it had disappeared in an instant. He moaned again, feeling his light's tongue dip shyly into the indentation of his stomach. Yami inwardly congratulated himself for "accidentally" not covering his belly button.

"I…I fell here, too," Yami said, shamelessly pulling down his pants, where one thigh was loosely bandaged up. He stared down at Yuugi innocently, noting the skeptical looks Yuugi was shooting him.

What he didn't see was the look of realization on the light's face, followed abruptly by an evil smirk.

Yami almost squeaked when Yuugi pulled his pants right off. His love nestled himself right in between his legs, looking as innocent and as clueless as ever towards the way he was making Yami feel.

'_Making me feel so damn hot and bothered…'_ Yami thought to himself.

Yami was snapped from his musings when Yuugi leaned over and attached his lips to Yami's bandages.

'_Damn these bandages! I want to feel his lips ON me!'_ Yami growled.

The pharaoh moaned, eyes widening in shock when Yuugi's tongue flicked out to touch the uncovered parts of his warm skin and when his fingers began to trail themselves down the sides of his hips.

Then the wet muscle left his thigh. "You know, Yami…" Yuugi spoke, voice irresistibly husky. "We _are_ on a bed." His hot breath brushed against the skin of Yami's thighs, causing the dark to shiver.

"Y-yes," Yami gasped out hopefully, "we are."

Yuugi smirked malevolently- an expression that did not suit his cherubic features- and hopped off the bed. "That's why I should tuck you in and go make you some soup!" he said cheerfully, the smirk not flickering a bit. _(Killah: I know he doesn't have a cold, but whatever. XDDD I couldn't think of anything else…)_

Yami's eyes widened to an unimaginable size. "Bu-but Yuugi…hikari dear…love… B-but Aibou!" He looked down at the hard lump in his boxers. "You can't leave me like this!"

Yuugi smacked those hot little lips _(Killah: I keep using that phrase, huh? XDDD)_ of his smugly. "You can't try to trick me into sex," he said happily. "Now what about that soup. What do you want shoved down your throat?"

Yami grinned with his usual air of perversion, trying to ignore the uncomfortable feeling between his legs. "How 'bout your cock?"

Yuugi blushed a bright red and dashed out of the room.

**Operation Pity Sex: **Failed

------

**Operation Makeup Sex**

"Hey Yuugi, I hate everything you like." A smug smile.

An arched eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm so sorry. Will you forgive me?" Puppy eyes.

"Uh, yeah, sure." A strange look.

A delighted smile. "Yay! Now let's have kinky boy sex! I'll watch you strip first, touch you a little, then we'll get down to the fucking."

A smack upside the head. "No."

Seriousness. "Come on, Aibou. I'll have you screaming my name out in desire." Wandering fingers. "Pure desire. I'll touch you like you've never been touched before. I'll leave you wanting more. Much more." Husky voice and hot breath. "You. Me. Skin. Sweat. Bliss. Ecstasy. Love. Lust."

"I-I…" Uncertain eyes.

A happy victory dance, all seriousness lost. "I call dibs on seme!"

A glare. "Well that just killed the mood, Yami. Now if you will excuse me, I have to lock up the shop."

**Operation Makeup Sex:** Failed

------

**Operation Fear**

Yami listened through the door of the bathroom, his ear pressed against the solid wood. He had stashed a-

"_AHHHHH! _Oh my Ra!" came Yuugi's muffled scream.

Looks like Yuugi had found the dead rat that Yami had hidden in the shower…

"I'll save you, Aibou!" Yami yelled heroically, smashing the door open on cue.

"Ack, wait! I'm in the shower-"

But Yami was already in the bathroom, pulling the shower curtains open. He had only a few seconds to spy on his love before Yuugi hastily covered himself with the damp curtains, but he had seen enough. The dark happily locked the image of a dripping wet Yuugi in all his naked glory _(Killah: xDDD What a beautiful phrase.)_ into his soul room for later use.

"Yami."

Yami was busy looking at Yuugi. The fabric blocked him from seeing his grand prize, but since it was damp, it clung leechingly to the lithe teen's body (something Yami really, really wanted to do) like a second skin.

"Yami…"

Yami wished he had x-ray vision.

"Yami! The dead rat's on the floor, not on me."

"Uh-huh." Yami distractedly bent over and picked up the dead vermin without a care, all the while still trying to look through the curtain.

"Thank you. Now good-bye, please." Yuugi pulled the shower curtain off his form and shut it closed, turning the water nozzle back on afterwards.

**Operation Fear:** Failed

------

**Operation Fear; Part II**

"Ne…ne, Yami… Can I sleep with you tonight?" Yuugi asked quietly, clutching a rather large pillow to his chest.

_Boom!_ _(Killah: …sha-ka-la-ka-la-ka… xDDD Sorry.)_

Yuugi squeaked and jumped into his dark's bed, tunneling into the comforters so that he was beside Yami.

"Oooh, so you've finally decided to give into the temptation?" Yami purred, shimmying over a few inches. He placed his fingers over the first button of Yuugi's pajamas, beginning to undo it.

"No!" Yuugi interjected in annoyance, batting the fingers away.

_BOOM!_

"Gyah!" he cried out. "I…" The little duelist blushed in shame. "I'm afraid of lightning and thunder," he said quietly, hugging the pillow closer to his chest. "I wanted to sleep here with you."

Yami looked slightly disconcerted, but hugged his hikari anyway. "Sure, love."

Yuugi snuggled further into the embrace, but froze as soon as he was completely adjacent to Yami's curled body. "Yami…Yami-koi…? If I may ask…are you…wearing pants?"

Yami hugged Yuugi tighter, grinding his bare hips against his love's pajama clad behind. "Why should I when I sleep in the nude?"

Yuugi squeaked and tried to wriggle out of Yami's grip, but the dark held firm.

"Come on, love. You _did_ say you were afraid of thunder. Why leave now?"

"Why?" Yuugi repeated. "Why? Because you're _naked_. You're naked and _horny_."

_Boom!_

"'M not horny…" Yami murmured into his light's hair, burrowing his nose deeper into the colored tresses. "Just naked."

"Oh _bloody_…" Yuugi muttered to himself, furrowing his eyebrows. "Let _go_ of me. I'll summon Kuriboh or something and sleep in my own room."

"But…" Yami hugged him tighter. "You're mine, not Kuriboh's."

Yuugi sighed. "Yes, yes, but Kuriboh doesn't get naked a hug me breathless."

"That's no fair! Kuriboh has no clothes, so he doesn't count."

Yuugi rolled his eyes and tried to wiggle out of Yami's grip. He froze once again when a draft reached his mysteriously exposed stomach, and his bare breast rubbed against Yami's arm.

_Boom! Cracklezzz…_

The light had just realized that the perverted pharaoh he called his lover had just unbuttoned all of the buttons of his pajama top.

"Uhm-hmm… So you've finally realized?" Yami purred, slightly loosening his grip on Yuugi's chest so that his fingers brushed over the other's pale skin.

Yuugi shuddered and resisted the urge to moan as Yami's warm fingers massaged and kneaded the chilled skin of his chest, rubbing more thoroughly at his nipples. "N…no Yami. It's late and I have to go to sleep."

The fingers plucked once more at the perked nubs before trailing down lower, past a lean belly and to the waistband of a pair of pajama bottoms.

"Nghh, ahh…" Yuugi squirmed as the insistent fingers delved under the first layer of fabric, feeling through his boxers. He couldn't help but voice his pleasures this time. "Oh Ra, oh Ra, oh Ra…" he continued to moan as the digits probed under the cloth.

"So I'm a god now?" Yami asked in a teasingly expectant tone. "Well gods are almighty and get all the sex they want." He rested his pairs of index and middle fingers on Yuugi's inner thighs, dangerously close to the smaller one's balls, and placed his last two fingers on the top of his thighs.

"Gyuh…na…" Yuugi moaned again, spitting out incoherent nonsense that left Yami chuckling slightly.

"You're so pretty, love."

_BOOM!_

Yuugi jumped at the unexpected noise so that Yami's fingers banged against his private (or not-so-private, seeing that Yami had already gotten in there) area. _Oh my gods..._ he thought to himself in panic. _He's completely naked, and I'm gonna get a hard-on really soon. This can't end up anywhere good. (Killah: Oh but on the contraire… /fiendish grin/)_

Yami grinded his hips into his light's end once more, smirking in triumph as he earned another hot little moan from those full, pink lips. Oh was he going to get some tonight…

_We're DONE._

The blinds were suddenly pulled up, revealing a calm, cerulean-hued black sky.

Yami stopped his ministrations for a minute and turned his head to the source of dark light.

"Whoops, there goes the storm," Yuugi squeaked hurriedly, pushing Yami's hands out of his undergarments. "I guess I'm not scared anymore- BYE!" And the light wiggled out of his dark's grip, jumped out of the bed, and ran like hell, trying to button his top back up at the same time.

"DAMN IT!" Yami yelled in frustration. "MAHAAD! Get your ass in gear and bring it over here!" _(Killah: Mahaado, too, yes, but I like the sound of Mahaad better. Like Atem. I like Atem (even though I tend to use Atemu x.X). So…yes. Mahaad.)_

_Poof._ There was Mahaad, in his Dark Magician garb, with his arms akimbo and his brows furrowed sternly. "You called?" he asked, his voice icy, though somehow still carrying that tone of respect.

"What happened to the storm?" Yami demanded.

The Summoned Skull appeared beside his purple clad monster-mate to answer the dark's question. "Excuse me, master of the shadows, but to keep the storm rolling, Mahaad and I had to collect our energies and merge them together. We had decided not to bother wasting our power on your fruitless attempt."

"Fruitless?" Yami repeated. "It was far from fruitless."

"The farthest you were getting," Akott, the Summoned Skull, pointed out, "was petty molestation."

"No I wasn't-" Yami thought it over for a minute. "Okay, fine, I was, but I could have gotten farther if the storm had kept raging."

"We were not about to sit here and watch your damn homosexual pornography," Mahaad snapped.

Akott mimicked Mahaad's stance, crossing his arms happily. "We have our own porn!" he said excitedly. "Mana and Charz, getting down, hot and heavy!"

Mahaad smacked his monster-mate upside the skull. "No one's supposed to know, Ako!"

"S'not my fault you felt like sticking a camcorder in Mana's room…" Akott muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

Yami rolled his eyes and sighed.

**Operation Fear; Part II: **Failed

------

**Killah:** No, not as much smut, but it's a bit longer than the first chapter, isn't it? n.n Tee hee… And I'm sorry for the looong wait. X.x School's started up again and I have to study for the academic decathlon. X.X

I have half of the next chapter written up, but it you want it to come soon, then send me your lovely reviews! n.n If I get as many as I did the first chapter, I swear I'll update sooner. If I get three-fourths, I'll _try_ to update soon. If I get half, I might take longer. If I get waaayy less, my mind might… _slip_ a bit and I might just sit here like a retard for a while. Yes, I am blackmailing, or bribing, or whatever-ing you for reviews. So submit to my demands and review. n.n


	3. Seduction

**Title: **Triduction  
**Chapter:** 3/4; Seduction**  
Rating: **M  
**Pairing(s): **Main- Yami/Yuugi; Side- Jou/Seto, Ryou/Baku, Malik/Marik  
**Genre: **Humor / Romance  
**Warnings: **Yaoi, sex, sex talk, sexual references, persuasion to have sex, citrus, perverted Yami, seduction, coarse language, rap, and extreme OOCness. xDDD NO FULL LEMONS (s'not like I can write them x.X), but Yami tries… Heh… The rating is high for a REASON!

**Summary:** (YAOI – WARNING: Rating is high for a reason!) Yami wants sex. Yuugi's not ready. But Yami's insistent. What's up his sleeve? Trickery? Seduction? Both, of course! It's triduction: Yami no Yuugi style.

**Disclaimer: **I've made this fic, and that's quite enough for me! n.n I do not own Home Alone. I also do not own The Da Vinci Code, or What's Your Fantasy. They respectively belong to their makers, the wonderful writer who has also published works such as Angels & Demons, Deception Point, and Digital Fortress, and the talented rapper with many awesome albums and singles out there, of those including songs like Get Back, Stand Up, and Pimpin' All Over the World.

(I'm playing it safe here, m'kay? I don't want this deleted just 'cause I said a name. -.- Like Just Carry On… FUCK IT ALL!) Anywhoosle, I do not own, and you know that.

**Note:** Same note as the last chapter, excluding the staring blah thing.

And I'd like to thank all my reviewers! I love you all! WHoOoOoOoOoOo! n.n Heh…Imma ghost. X.x MORE! ./glomp/

And I'd also like to track down **redconvoy**. If you're out there, reddy (xDDD …Sorry. X.xU), I've decided not to use the Easy Money idea. It was awesome and all, but I am eager to finish this yaoi fic quickly without much thought, seeing that this is a pretty much pointless fic. But thanks for the suggestion! This fic is going where I initially planned, with four chapters full of smutty pointlessness. n.n

**Ame** means _rain_.

**Yuuhi** means _setting sun_.

(Yuugi to Yami)  
((Yami to Yuugi)

------

From his prior experience, Yami had learned that tricking Yuugi was a _very _hard thing to do. It seemed the little tyke was on to his plan, and had been one step in front of him throughout most of the process. The darkness needed a new plan.

The pharaoh flipped through the TV, but stopped when something red caught his eye. He flipped back several channels, and stopped at a 'hit drama.' One teen male, obviously a geek, had a beautiful young lady by the hand. All around him were roses, and the girl looked ecstatic.

"What kind of person falls for someone who looks like _that_?" Yami thought aloud.

_"Oh Yuuhi, I can't believe you did all this for me. All the people I've been with...they've never treated me like this. They've never serenaded me, they've never dedicated songs to me…"_

"_Ame, you're special. I would do anything for your heart."_

"Blah!" Yami rolled his eyes. "Who says that?"

"_Well you have it," Ame replied, hugging Yuuhi deeply. Eventually, the embrace broke apart, with Ame's arms wrapped loosely around Yuuhi's neck._

"_May I…?" Yuuhi asked awkwardly, trailing off._

"Trailer trash!" Yami yelled at the TV randomly.

_Ame giggled and pressed her lips against Yuuhi's._

Yami's eyes widened. "Whoa. For a geeky little guy, he's got moves." The darkness clicked the TV off before the drama could turn into a porn movie. He was just about to rant to himself how that could never happen, but then he had a startling revelation.

What if he could do the same to Yuugi?

Yes. That was perfect.

Yami would seduce Yuugi.

It was the perfect plan.

**Operation Banana-y-Goodness**

Yami had a little scheme in mind to bed Yuugi. It involved one of the dirtiest fruits in the whole entire world. That's right, my friends: a banana. If he played his cards right, then he could have his hikari practically begging for sex.

Yami grinned in anticipation and looked over his clothes. Tight leather pants? Check. Tight tank tops with fishnet sleeves? Check. Silver chains? Check. Leather buckles that scream out _'I like bondage'_? Check. Banana? …Oh right… The banana… Whoops…

Silly Yami.

An hour, twelve fangirls, and a ripped shirt later, Yami was in the kitchen, preparing for his banana seduction-goodness. The pharaoh grabbed a banana and bounced into the living room, where Yuugi was seated, watching an anime marathon on TV. He sat his leather-clad butt on the coffee table, right in front of Yuugi and the television.

"Yami…?"

Yami unpeeled the banana.

"Yami."

Yami held it ready in his palm, the yellow peels drooping over his fingers.

"Yami! You're in the way of the TV."

Yami switched the TV off and slouched over, his elbows resting on his knees.

"I was watching that, Yami," Yuugi whined cutely with an irresistible pout that made Yami want to jump the boy and make love to him right then and there. "He was about to rip out his brother's throat."

…Okay, that was just scary…

…But then again, a sadist in the bedroom was definitely a turn on.

Yami lifted the tip of the banana of the banana to his lips seductively, his eyes glued to Yuugi's form.

Yuugi stared at Yami in confusion.

Yami smirked and the game began. He sucked on that poor banana as if he were actually trying to milk the real live thing, and even went so far as to moan several times.

The dark's suggestively waggling eyebrows went unnoticed when Yuugi leaned over from his position on the couch and took the banana from his hand.

Yami's excitement grew. His little love was catching on.

(Thanks for the snack, Yami, but next time, please don't drool all over it.)

Yami cringed when Yuugi's sharp little teeth bit- no, chomped- onto the fruit. He whimpered as Yuugi practically ripped the tip of the banana from its base, and he squeaked in horror when his light went in for another bite.

He couldn't handle it. It was too terrifying to bear. The pharaoh screamed (girlishly) and ran out of the house with his hands plastered to the sides of his head like that crazy little boy from Home Alone.

**Operation Banana-y-Goodness: **Failed

------

**Operation Pickup Lines**

Yami was sitting on the couch one day with a shocking revelation spiraling in that mummified mind of his. The only way to seduce Yuugi was to smooth talk him. It was just that obvious.

Ah- here came Yuugi. The plan was go.

"Morning love," Yuugi greeted, nestling himself on his dark's lap.

"Morning," Yami replied, lying down against the armrest.

The two shifted a bit until in a comfortable position. Yami's back was propped up against a bunch of pillows with Yuugi's head on his chest.

"You know, Yuugi," Yami said, breaking the silence, "you're so hot that…that if I put you in a freezer- no- Alaska! If I put you in Alaska, you wouldn't get cold."

Yuugi raised his eyebrows. "Um…okay then…" He stifled a giggle.

"Uh…" Yami decided to trek on. "Yuugi, you're so sweet that you were probably a sugar cane that got turned into a human!"

Yuugi's eyebrows were in dire danger of being swallowed by his hairline. "Are you saying that I'm a plant?"

"No! I was saying that you _were_ a plant."

Yuugi rolled his eyebrows.

"Uh…uhh…" _Think, handsome, think!_ "You're so pretty, you could pass as a girl!"

Yuugi's mouth flew open. "What? Did you just call me a girl?"

"No- you just _look_ like one! It's a _compliment_, Yuugi."

Yuugi glared and tried to wiggle off Yami's lap.

Yami's mind raced. "Uh…um… Your beauty is so radiant that it blinds me."

"Oh, so now I blind you, do I?" Yuugi rolled off Yami, but the darkness grabbed his wrist.

Um… Maybe Yuugi was seduced enough to give into the temptation…

"Hey love, wanna do it?"

Yuugi wrenched his hand from Yami's. "NO."

…Or maybe not.

**Operation Pickup Line:** Failed

------

**Operation 'To Serenade, or Not To Serenade?'**

Yuugi watched Jounouchi gobble up half a slice of pizza in one bite. It was amazing how big he could open that thing that was his mouth without consuming the entire ozone layer. He took his own modest bite and gazed at Ryou and Malik, who were playing a Duel Monsters game, and Anzu and Honda, who were arguing about the latest episode of Yuu Yuu Hakusho. The six were having a semi-party in Yuugi's upstairs room.

The lovers of four certain males were not in the room, because it was common knowledge that the said lovers would always try to rouse up some kinky games of Spin the Bottle and Truth or Dare. It was fun the first time, but then it got kind of creepy the way they kept on drooling…

_"Yeah…"_

Yuugi looked up from his pizza slice and out the window. He could have sworn he had heard something…

_"Yeah…"_

Now he _knew_ he had heard something…

_"Yeah…"_

"Hey, guys…you hear that?"

_"Yeah… Give it to me now; give it to me now. Give it to me now; give it to me now…"_

Everyone's ears seemed to simultaneously perk, and twelve eyes swiveled to the window.

"I wonder what it is…"

Ryou and Malik abandoned their game, Anzu and Honda ditched their argument, and Jounouchi reluctantly left his pizza. Then with a thoughtful eye, he grabbed it again and brought it to the now open window, where his five other comrades were.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no…" Yuugi muttered, holding his face in his hands.

Jounouchi took a bite out of his pizza and looked down, only to start laughing.

Yami stood below the window with a cordless microphone in his hand. He wore black shades, and surprisingly, a black stocking cap over his colorful spikes. Instead of his usual black leather, he was donned in a baggy white shirt, and baggy black pants that looked like they were made of both nylon and denim at the same time, the crotch of the pants down at his knees.

In back of him was a DJ's station, and behind the station was no other than…

Seto Kaiba. He was dressed in similar garb, except the black was replaced with a light blue color.

Malik and Ryou started to snigger when they saw their counterparts. The two yamis were also there, clad in the same thing, save the colors, which were modified to an emerald green and a royal gold.

Yuugi left the safe confines of his hands, abandoning his muttered mantra. "Yami! What do you think you're doing?"

Yami showed no indication of being called. Instead, he began to sing.

…But it wasn't singing. Oh, no, the pharaoh was much too high to sing a cheap love song like that 'trailer trash' Yuuhi. He would do something completely original and off the wall.

He would rap.

"_I wanna li-li-li-lick you from your head to your toes  
And I wanna move from the bed down, to the down to the, to the floor  
I wanna ah-ah, you make it so good I don't wanna leave  
But I got to kn-kn-kn-know what's your fan-ta-sy."_

Then in a higher voice, to sing the female's part, he repeated the chorus.

"_I wanna li-li-li-lick you from your head to your toes  
And I wanna move from the bed down, to the down to the, to the floor  
I wanna ah-ah, you make it so good I don't wanna leave  
But I got to kn-kn-kn-know what's your fan-ta-sy."_

Yuugi was slowly growing red. "Oh Yami, please don't!"

But Yami continued on. He kept rapping, and rapping, and rapping…

…And rapping, and rapping, and rapping, and rapping…

Seto periodically mixed the track while Bakura and Marik echoed. The rapping just went on and on…

Soon enough, when the song got to its most explicit _("You can li li li lick me from my ass to my clit. And ruba-dub up on my tits while I nu-nut on your lips…")_, each teen thought it was about time to shut the window.

…So they did.

**Operation 'To Serenade, or Not To Serenade?':** Definitely 'not to serenade…'

------

**Operation Old School Style**

Yami had come to the conclusion that the only way to bed Yuugi was to seduce him old school style: take him on a romantic date.

Yami snuck up on his aibou while he worked on his schoolwork, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Uh-huh? Oh, hi- mmm…"

Yami had his lips pressed against Yuugi's in a (surprisingly) chaste kiss. Pulling away, the dark took his light's hands into his. "Aibou…what do you say about a little tryst? We can go watch a movie."

Yuugi smiled brightly. "Okay!" he agreed. "Let me just finished this assignment." The cherub _(Killah: xDDD I just had to put that.)_ read the first problem, but his smile soon turned into a frown. "Uh…" He glanced up at Yami, then tossed his notebook and textbook at the open closet door. "Done!"

---

"How about there, Aibou? It's right in the center of the theatre, not too close and not too far from the screen."

"It's perfect."

Yuugi and Yami weaved in between legs and feet, finally stopping at two central seats. They sat down, placing their large drink in the cup holder between them and their large bucket of popcorn on Yami's lap.

"It's starting!" Yuugi whispered excitedly.

The darkness dipped his hand into the popcorn bucket and popped a couple of popped kernels into his mouth. He noted that Yuugi's hand automatically moved to and from the popcorn bucket on its own while the boy's eyes were glued to the screen, avidly fixed on the naked, bloody body of Jacques Saunière. Yami wondered what that dead old man had that he didn't… x.X

Yami followed Yuugi's fingers with an avid eye, stalking them with his blood-red cherries, back and forth, up and down, to the bucket, to the mouth… _(Killah: Omfg… That almost rhymes if you say it fast enough! Yayness!)_ He snapped out of his trance-like staring when the screen went dark with only fluorescent purple writing glowing eerily on its surface.

Shaking his head, Yami fake-yawned and stretched his arms, wrapping one limb around his beloved. Yuugi giggled, but his stare was soon fixed upon the screen again.

Yami laughed and used his other hand to pop a couple more kernels into his mouth. Next to him, with rapt attention, Yuugi did the same.

As Robert Langdon learned the reason of why he was truly at the museum- because the authorities suspected him to be the killer of the curator- Yami thought of a plan. Sure, he was in the middle of his beautiful plan of seduction, but that didn't mean he couldn't get a little…something. Get my drift?

The darkness lifted the bucket from his lap and carefully placed it in the empty seat beside him. Within time, Yuugi's hand slowly descended upon his lap. His slim, nimble fingers grazed the space in between Yami's legs, and he bit back a moan. With his confusion apparent, the hands continued to run over the leather-clad bottom half of the pharaoh. Yep…this was heaven.

"Yami, where- Oh!" Yuugi stifled his cry of surprise and turned to Yami. "I'm so sorry!" he whispered urgently. "Did I touch your naughty place?" _(Killah: ./whistles innocently/ …What? xDDD)_

Yami nodded and let his eyes roll to the top of his head. His light's touch was paradise.

Yuugi blushed invisibly in the blackness of the theatre and leaned over. Yami's excitement grew, but slowly deflated when Yuugi grabbed the popcorn bucket and placed it back onto his lap.

"Um…" Yuugi blushed again. "Just…leave that there and it'll go…away… …Right?" He turned back to the screen and hid his face from Yami for the rest of the movie.

**Operation Old School Style:** Failed

------

**Killah:** Omfg. I'm sorry for the long wait! ./sniffle/ 1 WHOLE FIGGIN MONTH! MORE EVEN! T-T I was preoccupied with homework and school and decathlon and all that educational junk… I got huge smut block and couldn't figure out a way to end the chapter. That explains the bull-sucky ending… x.X And no, I do not mean that literally. xDDD That's for the next chapter- whoops. Just revealed a little somethin'-somethin', eh? XDDD

Anywhoosle, thanks for reading. If the amount of reviews stays consistent until the end, then I might reach- and maybe break- 100! ./huggles all/ I love you, my reviewers! n.n So…review, please? There's no need to blackmail, because I love you all already!


	4. Giving It Up

**Title: **Triduction  
**Chapter:** 4/4; Giving It Up …in more ways than you can imagine…**  
Rating: **M  
**Pairing(s): **Main- Yami/Yuugi; Side- you know 'em  
**Genre: **Humor / Romance  
**Warnings: **Yaoi, sex, sex talk, sexual references, persuasion to have sex, citrus, perverted Yami, giving up, coarse language, a sexylicious Yuugi, and extreme OOCness to the friggin' max. xDDD NO FULL LEMONS, but Yami tries… Heh… And also…implied yaoi scene! …There are also perverted hikaris + Jou. ESPECIALLY MALIK! OMFG.

**Summary:** In which Yami tries to give up. In which Yuugi gets advice from his fellow hikaris plus Jou. In which there is kinky boinking. In which this story ends.

**Disclaimer: **No own. Yeah… Wh00t?

**Note:** Thanks to **Luff **(S. Chensu and Luff) for informing me about a mistake in the third chapter. I had typed _"holding his face in his eyes_" instead of _"holding his face in his hands."_ Imagine my embarrassment. XDDD So that has been edited.

------

Yami sighed and rubbed the back of his head in exhaustion. He would never admit it, but plotting to bed Yuugi and actually carrying out the plans took a lot out of him. The light truly was one step in front of him. And when he wasn't, he was just innocent, not understanding what Yami was trying to do.

His hand drifted forward and he rubbed his temple instead. Before him lay dozens of detailed diagrams written in tiny, meticulous writing on blueprint-like paper, each housing elaborate plans of seduction and trickery, home to plans that he would soon use against Yuugi to get him in the sack. …Well, at least that's what he thought of them.

In reality, they were Burger World wrappers with simple little plans and notes scrawled on them in Yami's funny-looking writing; he had earlier converted to being a leftie, and had yet to get the hang of it.

Along with his ruffled-looking physique and the many plans cluttered messily on the surface of his desk, one more variation contributed to his perfect picture of insanity. Yami sat in a self-given 'solitary confinement,' alone in his room with the lights dimmed to the point that they were almost out. Taped up to the black walls were newspaper clippings, though their headlines were far from relevant to Yami's point.

To put it bluntly, Yami looked like one of those nuts in America who were obsessed with trying to figure out who _really_ shot that one president. But of course, Yami was definitely not one of them.

He was one of those nuts in Japan who were obsessed with trying to bed their hikaris. And that was completely different. …Completely. Don't look at him like that. -.-

O.O Not like _that_ either, people. Jebus… You really need to get your minds out of the gutter… X.X …Because I am the alpha hobo here and currently hold residence over that designated spot. /fiendish grin/ Anywhoosle, I should be carrying on now… Sorry chaps. xDDD

Yami picked up the top burger wrapper and held it up to the light. He shook his head, crumpling it in anger, and tossed it into the trashcan beside him. The said can was already filled to the top with crinkled plans, thus causing the new plot to bounce off them and onto the floor.

_Maybe I should just throw myself at his feet, and proclaim my undying love for him. I'll cry and make my shoulders shake. I'll ask him if he really loves me. I'll tell him if he really loves me, he'll let us boink._ Yami's eyes grew flat to the point of being tiny lines. "Nah. It's already in the basket." He was referring to the trashcan. He had tried that stunt a few days ago. Yuugi only replied with a worried stare and an inquiry if he needed some anti-depressants.

Yami sighed once again, continuing to rub his temples. The darkness sifted through his wrappers, eying each with a meticulous air. But finally, he gave up. It was all useless, wasn't it? "Oh good Ra. I give-freakin'-up! I might as well be trying to persuade a cactus into sex… I might as well wait for him to be ready." And with a heavy heart, the darkness ventured into the kitchen for the only snack that could lift your spirits (and your cholesterol): ice cream.

------

"Guys, I don't know what to do. Yami's pressuring me for sex, and I don't know if I'm quite ready."

"He's pressuring you?" Ryou asked in surprise. "I don't think it's good to be with someone who pressures you to have sex."

"Oh, no. Not pressuring as in _pressuring_. It's more of…he's pleading me for it and reminding me how good it'll feel all the time. I mean, I bet it'll feel great-"

"Oh yeah," Malik cut it. "The orgasms are _endless_."

"Uh…yeah. …As I was saying, I bet it'll feel great, but I'm only seventeen."

"Well you'd better think about giving it up soon. 'Cause if you wait for a bunch of years, I bet he'll pound you permanently into the mattress…" Jounouchi thought aloud. "You've got a cute face, the personality of a saint, and the tightest ass for miles."

"Jounouchi!" Yuugi cried out in embarrassment. "You can't say that."

"Though the mutt is right," Malik agreed, nodding his head slightly amidst Jounouchi's dog-like growls at the mutt reference. "If you don't give it up soon, when you finally do, you'll probably be stuck in bed for weeks with back pains…if you know what I mean. Eh? Eh?" Malik winked flirtatiously despite Yuugi's red face.

"Ryou, you can't possibly agree with them, can you?" Yuugi asked the doe-eyed male beside him.

"Of course I don't. My ass is tight too!" Ryou pointed out. "But the whole back pain thing is true," he added as an afterthought.

Yuugi hid his face in his hands. "What should I do?"

"What do you want to do?"

"Do you want to have incredible sex with that god-like creature?"

"Or do you want to endure months- and maybe even years- of him trying to grope your beanbags 'cause he's not getting' any?"

"…Are you all conspiring against me?" Yuugi finally asked amidst their howls of good-natured laughter.

"No! We just want the best for you."

"And if the best is kinky sex with Yami, then you should have it!"

Yuugi's head drooped. "But really. Be serious. What should I do?"

"We really, honestly have no advice for you except to follow your heart."

"That's cheesy movie crap," Yuugi interjected.

"Well we have nothing better," Ryou told him calmly.

"We do, however-"

"Have the perfect plan for you to put in play-"

"When you give yourself up-"

"To that sexy god."

Ryou and Yuugi exchanged strange glances. Yuugi didn't know what the two were up to, but it was obvious from their evil giggling and deranged smiles that nothing good would come from it. The tricolor-haired teen heard snippets of their whispered conversation and was horrified to hear the words "Daisy Dukes, chains, Ojii-chan, and bare-nekked ass." The poor dear was even more scarred when Ryou delightedly joined the quiet conversation, his back blocking Yuugi from seeing what they were up to. New phrases entered the conversation, such as "Like a stripper, sexy as hell, and fishnet is shmexy on him."

Yuugi was busy contemplating whether running far, far away from Ryou's apartment was an option when the three suddenly turned to face him. One glance at the identical expressions on their faces sent one message reeling through his head: _Run like hell._

The poor dear never got a chance.

Malik and Ryou grabbed him by his underarms and dragged him out the door, which was cordially being held open by Jounouchi.

"Wait! What? Where are we going?" Yuugi demanded.

"Sex shopping, of course," Malik replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Sex shopping?" Yuugi screamed when Ryou and Malik tossed him headfirst into Jounouchi's Honda. _(Killah: Heh heh… Pun. xDDD …I think. O.o) _Don't worry, though- his hair and the seat cushioned his landing. "But I'm not even sure when I'm gonna do it!"

"But you will eventually, so we've gotta dress you up!"

"What if I wait three years, get taller, and can't fit into my clothes?"

Malik plopped next to Yuugi as Ryou took shotgun and Jounouchi had the wheel. "Don't be silly. We both know you're not gonna grow any time soon- and three years is still soon."

Yuugi pursed his lips as the engine revved up. "And if I get too fat?"

Jounouchi laughed openly. He turned, his arm slung over the back of Ryou's seat, to check if he was going to back into some poor girl scout or something. As he slowly rolled out of the driveway, he said, "You're _Asian_. Everyone knows they're naturally skinny." _(Killah: RACIST! ./le gasp/ xDDD)_

Yuugi glowered as they hit the road. "What it I scream and yell so loudly in the store that they might kick us out?"

To everyone's surprise, Ryou answered this question. "We'll hide in the fitting rooms and tell them we're having a sweaty, orgasmic foursome! They'll sure as hell leave us alone after that, and we'll look for your bondage outfit in peace!"

Jounouchi swerved suddenly on the road, nearly hitting a girl scout (those damned little girls seemed to be everywhere), Malik started laughing uncontrollably, and if Yuugi had a drink, he would have spitted it out in shock. Once the Honda hit a red light, Jounouchi turned sideways and the remaining two lights looked up at Ryou. All three sent the albino wide-eyed stares, inwardly blaming Bakura and rap music for the sudden behavior. _(Killah: Rap music: a blessing and a curse, my friends.)_

Doe brown eyes blinked innocently as the light _dinged_ green. "What?"

------

Yuugi stuffed the bags (filled with chains, leather, and silk, mind you) into Malik's hands. "Here. You hold onto them for now."

"Why?"

"If Yami stumbled on this…"

"Treasure cove of sexual fantasy gear?" Malik suggested.

"Erm…yes. That. If he stumbled on this, he'd be expecting it all to be put on. If I put it on, he'd be expecting nooky. I don't wanna give him nooky yet!"

"Fine." Malik placed them on the seat beside him as Yuugi slipped out of the car. "But remember: the orgasms'll be-"

Yuugi rolled his eyes. "I know, I know. Endless, orgasmic, incredibly mind-blowing…you've told me three times already."

"Just reminding you."

Yuugi xDDD-ed and waved to the two teens in the front seat. "See you guys as school on Monday! Thanks for all the help, by the way. …I think…"

"No problem," Malik chimed in. "Now hit the road, Jou, and let the orgasms ROLL!"

As the car sped away, Yuugi could still hear Ryou's faint voice. "Ugh, that was sick, Malik. We're friends and you've got your own boyfriend. Go let them roll with _him_."

Yuugi shook his head with mirth, turning to enter the game shop. As he walked past the displays, he thought about his day. When did he want to give it up? …Why didn't he when he knew he loved Yami with all his heart and soul, and vice versa? Was it a matter of celibate virtues…or a buried distrust? As a sigh laced with confusion left his lips, he took out his key, bounded around the register, and unlocked the door that lead to the adjacent house of the building.

_Click._ The lights clicked to life before him, lighting the living room.

However, white light coming from the kitchen caught Yuugi's attention. He turned his head in interest, choosing to investigate. Shutting the lights, the teen treaded into the room of knives, the oven, and other weapons of destruction, only to find Yami sitting at the breakfast/lunch/dinner table.

"What'cha up to, love?" Yuugi asked, taking a seat next to Yami.

Yami looked up from a giant tub of a whitish substance. "Ice cream," was his reply. "Want some?"

Yuugi smiled as his darkness spooned a liberal amount into a bowl. "Sure." He was surprised Yami hadn't used any sexual innuendo yet.

A second bowl appeared before him as Yami rummaged through the fridge. "Whipped cream…fudge… There!"

Yuugi was _really_ surprised Yami wasn't getting any…ideas.

Soon, both their bowls were filled with scoops of vanilla ice cream. "Fudge, Aibou?"

But Yuugi had already grabbed the can of whipped cream. He held the nozzle to his open mouth, spraying a large rose onto his tongue. "Uoh-uoh, I'hm guud," he managed to say with his foam-filled mouth. "Wan' 'fum?"

Yami arched a delicate eyebrow before breaking out into a playful smile. "Sure, love."

Yuugi leaned over, placing his hand on the table for leverage. But instead of spraying the white substance onto Yami's pile of ice cream…it exploded all over the dark's face.

"Whoops," Yuugi said absently, licking his fingers whilst staring up at the ceiling. He hid the can of whipped cream behind his back, letting his eyes flick down to Yami's cream-covered face. "Well…at least you look your age," the light commented, pointing out the snow-white muzzle around his lips and chin and the thick (and disproportional) eyebrows that loped over his eyes.

Yami blinked. To Yuugi's amusement, a dollop of whipped cream dripped off his brow and onto his pants. So the darkness blinked again. "…"

Yuugi laughed openly at his bewildered expression.

His face slowly cracked a plotting smirk. His fingers twitched slightly in the direction of the bottle of chocolate fudge, and in a flash, he grabbed it. "Blast or be blast, Mutou!" he cried, uncapping the bottle and pointing it at Yuugi.

Yuugi mock gasped before jumping out of his seat and drawing out his can of whipped cream.

And thus, the battle began. Whipped cream, fudge, and a little bit of _love _soon filled the air. White covered one whole half of the kitchen, courtesy of Yuugi, while brown stripes were scattered all over the other side.

But soon, it ended. The victor cried out…

"I win!" Yami proclaimed triumphantly, sitting atop Yuugi's lower abdomen. He didn't even seem conscious of the dark brown fudge that painted a unibrow and curled mustache on his face, and if he was, he was ignoring it. "And as my prize… I'll get you something!"

Yuugi blinked up at Yami. "Uh…okay?"

Yami nodded happily with his eyes closed really hard so that he looked like some of those crazy Japanese cartoons. "Yep!"

And as Yami exited through the sliding door that lead to the backyard in search of who knows what, Yuugi realized something. The darkness had made his day brighter, much like he had been doing since the day they had met. If Yami weren't there, he'd be a much different person. He loved his dark with all his heart, and he knew what the said organ was inwardly telling him.

Yuugi sighed slowly. "I guess I'll have to stop at Malik's later today…" he said quietly to himself, brushing a single bolt of gold from his face. _(Killah: Three guesses why. n.n)_

------

"Yami." Yuugi sucked in a deep breath of air, fiddling with the rope of his bathrobe. "I've been thinking. I think I'm finally ready. I'm ready to…to…."

"Do it?" Yami suggested helpfully.

Yuugi shot him a semi-warning glance, but nodded anyway. "Yes. To do it."

Yami pumped his fist into the air with an air of triumph.

"You've been patient with me and my standards, and even though you've tried to trick me-" He glared slightly whilst Yami sheepishly ducked his head, "-you've been sweet to me. I know you love me, and I love you equally. And for those reasons, I'm ready."

The ecstatic Yami looked as if he was going to stand up (to pounce the boy before him), but Yuugi held his palm out to stop him. "Uh-ah," he said, waggling his finger. His lowered his arm again, wrapping them around his robe-clad form. "This is a special moment for both of us. This is my first time, and this is the first time I'm letting you…do this…with me. I want to make it as special, and as wonderful, and as memorable, and as…" Yuugi's eyes were dark, his voice husky, and his cheeks aflame in embarrassment, "…erotic as it can be."

He tightened his hold around his waist, beginning to fiddle with the rope of his robe again. "I'll let you do anything you want with me."

With another long inhale, the little light opened up his bathrobe, dropping it carelessly on the floor, where it landing with an audible _thump_. Yami's eyes widened considerably. His innocent hikari's choice of clothing was far from innocent; it was revealing, provocative, and so damn sexy on him that the dark's only instinct at that moment was to jump the poor boy and rip those revealing clothes off him.

Glued to the teen's hips, hugging him with the tightness and desperation only Yami had, was a pair of black leather shorts. They were far from conservative- modest-wise, for they were ultra short, ending right under his cheeks, not even reaching mid-thigh and ultra tight, as if trying to squeeze that nice little ass of his into oblivion. Curled around his right thigh was a thick chain, its beginning hooked to the bottom of his shorts and its end attached to a cuff around his ankle.

He wore a single fishnet tight over his left leg, taut and stretched over his slim thigh and calf, and over it, a delicate boot. His upper body was clad in a tight, crimson, button-up vest, its hue matching Yami's eyes, and under it was a long-sleeved white shirt. _(Killah: …Uh… Very much less descriptive, eh? n.n;;)_

"And we'll start with that show."

Yami stood quickly and took his light's hands in his own- taking them from their position on the first button of his vest- pressing their bodies together. "No, my lightly love, I believe I should be the one to do that." He slowly grinded his hips against Yuugi's scantly clad ones, rubies staring sensually at the reaction produced.

Yuugi moaned out loud, still slightly flushed at what he was about to do a few minutes ago, arching his back out so that his lower body pressed closer to Yami's.

The said dark smirked, his cool pools of crimson flashing. "Is that the chain I feel, Yuugi, or are you just happy to see me?" he teased.

Yuugi looked up at Yami, a small smile slowly spreading on his lips. "I'm ecstatic."

And thus, the three-hour fucking began.

------

**Killah:** /gasp/ 'Tis be the end! T-T It was fun while it lasted, eh? n.n I hope you had fun, because I had a hell of a lot of it! Review and I swear I'll love you forever!

…So…should I be hiding behind a wall of water from all the flames I'm gonna get for the lack of lemony-goodness? X.x …Yes, I should.

Buh-bye now.

P.S. Send me the flames through a REVIEW, friends. n.n

Also, yay for darkmistressofyaoi, because she is my 100th reviewer and gets this story dedicated to her! Wh00tness!

------

**Poll  
**I'm wondering what yaoi AU plot I should create next (that's right, PLOT! Not a PWP). As you answer this poll IN A REVIEW, ask yourself these questions: Which story would you read? Which story would you be interested in? Which story would you review? Thank you. Now pick one. n.n

**A. **Demon x angel undecided T/M; angst/romance  in which the demon captures the angel and unexpectedly falls in love/lust  
**B. **Vampire x human definite M; horror/romance  in which the human is captured and falls for someone who's NOT the vamp (oh the humanity XO)

Yes, they both seem horribly cliché, but these quote unquote summaries/descriptions are very vague. As I'm writing, I will definitely try to aim away from what you would usually read in one of the fic plots portrayed above, hoping that what I write will be original.

There is no complete sureness of the fact that I will write the plot with more votes. I might start typing it up, but suddenly lose interest/inspiration. Then I will look at the second plot and try to create that one.

**SNEAK PEEKS TO BOTH PLOTS ARE POSTED UP ON MY PROFILE.  
Please vote. Thank you.**


End file.
